A Desperate Plea
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Such a sad girl... Kind of a rewrite of a major scene late in Kotomi's route.


A Desperate Plea  
by Cyberchao X

A/N: You know the schtick by now, especially if you've read past works. Cleaning up some of the redundancies in a scene while lengthening it in other aspects. In other words, another "Be My Heart". Seriously, even though their personalities couldn't be more different, as far as their underlying "issues" are concerned, these two girls _are_ the same.

* * *

"Are you awake now?"

"Well…I might still be dreaming." Kotomi is smiling in front of me. Looking at the same garden from that time… standing there with the same smile. It's as if it's the continuation of the dream. The only thing is, she looked happy. That's why…this time, it's my turn. If it's now, I'll remember everything. The part Kotomi likes most in that book from that time. The conversation about repeatedly reading together that even if you don't have the book, you'll remember it… and as always, it started like that. "I suppose you traveled here by time machine."

"Ah…" Kotomi opened her eyes, gazing at me in disbelief. I just wait for the following words. "Yes. My father invented one."

"And do you come here often?"

"Oh, yes. This is my favorite space-time coordinate. I stand here for hours sometimes and look and look and look. Day before yesterday, I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you." She smiled as if she was really happy. The Kotomi from that day traveled through a long time and was smiling in front of me.

"I came to pick you up." I hold out my hand. "Let's go…" To the outside world. To the place where everyone is waiting. But even still…

Kotomi hid her face in her hands. "I realized it… Even if I do this, nothing will come back. My clothes are different, there's no violin, my hair ornaments weren't like this… Tomoya-kun and I are no longer little kids. Mom and Dad wouldn't come back anymore. No matter how many books I read, I wouldn't become a splendid person. No matter how many pages I cut up, the things I did wouldn't regain anything. This kind of world is wrong. A world without mom and dad is wrong. Why is it that I'm here? Did they just leave only me? I wanted to go as well. I wanted to ride the airplane with mom and dad…and sink together to the bottom of the sea." No, _this_ was all wrong…

"**DON'T!"**

"Eh…?"

I embraced her. "Please, I'm begging you…I'm begging you, don't say such sad words. Because I like you, Kotomi. Because I'll be sad if you disappear."

"Kotomi-chan…I remember it all now. I fell in love with you. I was so ashamed of being unable to help you that I couldn't bring myself to see you again. And I forgot all about you, which I'm even more ashamed of. And by the time I remembered? _I had already long since fallen in love with you again._"

"Tomoya-kun…"

I held her even tighter, not wanting her to see me crying—even though it might've made my message even stronger. "I never told you this, but my mother's dead, too. My father's…alive, but he's more or less 'gone' as well, reduced to a shell of a man by alcoholism brought on by my mother's death. So I'm kind of in the same boat as you. Kotomi-chan, you of all people know how sad it is to lose a loved one. So _please_…don't say such sad things. You have friends who care for you…and you have me, who loves you more than anyone else. Please…stay with me."

Kotomi gave a slight nod. "I also…I also like you, Tomoya-kun. I really, really like you. I've always liked you from the time we first met… But…I'm scared. _Because_ I know. No matter how important the person is, they will disappear. Even the most happy times will disappear."

"I'm here. I'm here, watching you right now, Kotomi. From now on and always, I'll be the closest one watching you."

"But…surely someday we won't be able to see each other again."

"…Yeah. We can't always be together. But you know…even if I disappear first before you, Kotomi, I'll always be by your side. Even if you can't see me, even if I can't say anything to you. I'll be the closest one by your side, always watching you. I'll always protect you, Kotomi."

"Promise? Promise to always be there, even when I can't see you?"

"Yes. Your happiness is my happiness."

"But…"

"No more buts."

Our lips met. I wonder why I think it feels nostalgic. The little girl that had always been waiting for me. Kotomi is the one closest to me. And she will always be with me from now on…

* * *

A/N: Give me time; I sincerely doubt this is the last you'll hear from me in this fandom.


End file.
